Tschitani Lodge 10
Chapters Present *Achewon *Mattatuck *Mohegan *Nacha *Nipmuck *Nonnewaug *Waquimacut *Wilawi Past *Elgixin *Kittan *Kiehtan *Metacomet *Pequot *Quetta Wetu *Wipunquoak History In January 1995 the Long Rivers Council and the Indian Trails Council merged to form the Connecticut Rivers Council #66. In the Spring of that year a joint lodge meeting between Eluwak Lodge 59 and Sassacus Lodge 10 was held at Camp Tadma in Bozrah. The name Tschitani was chosen as the name of the new lodge. In the fall of 1995 a joint lodge conclave was held at June Norcross Webster Scout Reservation in Ashford this was the beginning of a new strong lodge. An Official Charter was given to the Tschitani Lodge 10 on January 1, 1996. In 1997, the Lodge was moved from Section NE-1B, which serves most of Mass., Rhode Island, and Connecticut, to Section NE-3A; which served the Greater New York Councils and most of Connecticut. In 2000, with the realignment of the Northeast Region, Tschitani Lodge bid farewell to Section NE-3A (which was re-named Section NE-2C) and returned to NE-1B. In 2001, Tschitani Lodge hosted the Section NE-1B Conclave at June Norcross Webster Scout Reservation. The theme for the weekend was "The Journey Starts from Within". Also in 2001, Patrick Boyd was elected to serve as the Northeast Region Chief through the end of 2001. At the 2002 National Order of the Arrow Conference, Patrick Boyd was recognized with the Order of the Arrow Distinguished Service Award. In 2003, Tschitani Lodge created its first strategic plan, citing ways the lodge will better serve the council through leadership, service and financial support. The lodge also amended its bylaws to create two Lodge Vice Chiefs, and amend the electoral procedures. In 2004, Tschitani had a banner year, receiving the 2004 NOAC Spirit Award. As well as the Lodge Ceremonies Team received Honor Medals at the 2004 NOAC. At that same conference, David Moskal was recognized with the Order of the Arrow Distinguished Service Award. In 2006, Tschitani was recognized once again with the NOAC Spirit Award at the largest National Order of the Arrow Conference in the history of the OA. At that same conference, Jeff Godley and Gil Rogers were both recognized with the Order of the Arrow Distinguished Service Award. Historical Moments of note: *2009 Lodge hosted the first Section Conclave of NE-2A at J.N. Webster Scout Reservation *2008 Lodge moves to new Section NE-2A, Pat Boyd appointed Section Adviser *2006 Jeffrey R. Godley and Gilbert R. Rogers, III are awarded the DSA *2006 NOAC Lodge Spirit Award *2006 NOAC Ceremonial Team Medals *06/06 Bill Scaplen re-elected Section NE-1B Secretary *06/06 Section NE-1B Silver Trowel *06/05 Patrick Boyd is appointed Section Adviser for Section NE-1B *06/05 Jeff Godley steps-down as Section NE-1B Adviser, after 5 years of service *06/05 Bill Scaplen elected Section NE-1B Secretary *06/05 Section NE-1B Silver Trowel *2004 David Moskal is awarded the DSA *2004 NOAC Ceremonial Team Medals *2004 NOAC Lodge Spirit Award *2004 Section NE-1B Honor Publication *12/03 Gilbert R. Rogers, III elected CVC of Training for NOAC 2006 *06/03 Gilbert R. Rogers, III re-elected Section NE-1B Chief *06/03 Brian Gorman re-elected Section NE-1B Secretary *06/03 Section NE-1B First Place Publication *2002 Quality Lodge *08/02 Patrick Boyd is awarded the DSA *2002 NOAC "Where to Go Camping Guide" Third Place *2002 NOAC National Standard Publication *2002 NOAC Website Competition Participant *06/02 Gilbert R. Rogers, III re-elected Section NE-1B Chief *06/02 Brian Gorman re-elected Section NE-1B Secretary *06/02 Section NE-1B First Place Publication *06/02 Section NE-1B Water-polo Competition Second Place *06/01 Gilbert R. Rogers, III elected Section NE-1B Chief *06/01 Brian Gorman elected Section NE-1B Secretary *06/01 Section NE-1B First Place Publication *01/01 Gilbert R. Rogers, III elected Section NE-1B Vice-Chief *12/00 Pat Boyd elected the 2001 Northeast Region Chief *2000 NOAC Publications Competition Participant *06/00 Pat Boyd elected Section NE-1B Chief *06/00 Jeff Godley is appointed Section Adviser for Section NE-1B *1999 Section NE-3A Conclave "Uncas Award" *1998 National OA Conference Camping Promotion 2nd Place *1998 Jeff Godley is appointed Section Adviser of Section NE-3A *1997 Quality Lodge *1995 Merger of Sassacus Lodge 10 and Eluwak Lodge 59 to form Tschitani Lodge 10 *1986 Eluwak Lodge - Steve Mimnaugh is awarded the DSA *1973 Eluwak Lodge 59 is chartered after merger of Kiehtan Lodge 59, Mattatuck Lodge 217, Wihungen Lodge 234, Tunxis Lodge 491, and Wipunquoak Lodge 558 *1972 Sassacus Lodge 10 is chartered after merger of Uncas Lodge 297 and Samson Occum Lodge 388 *1969 ????? - Frederick J. Peters is awarded the DSA *1961 ????? - Richard R. Mcgee is awarded the DSA *1958 ????? - Russell A. Turner is awarded the DSA Lodge Chiefs Vice Chiefs Secretaries Treasurers Lodge Advisers Staff Advisers Associate Lodge Advisers Official Awards Distinguished Service Award Recipients Founder's Award Recipients Vigil Honor James E. West Fellowship Recipients Lodge Awards Silver Lodge Flap Resources Internal Links Lodges by Name Lodges by Number Northeast Region Lodges Section NE-1B Sassacus Lodge 10 Eluwak Lodge 59 Kiehtan Lodge 59 Mattatuck Lodge 217 Wihungen Lodge 234 Tunxis Lodge 491 Wipanquoak Lodge 558 Uncas Lodge 297 Samson Occum Lodge 388 External Links *Tschitani Lodge official site *Tschitani Lodge Yahoo Group